baldis_basics_in_battle_royale_and_strategy_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Unused Content
This discussed content that is unused. A button was found, added in the snow update. Added in the snow update, A fishing rod was added with working functionality. Added along with the Fishing Rod, There is a Fishing Bob. Would be seen in the water. Also along with those things are fish. There is 4 fish, and some other interesting things. These being: Machanical parts, Birthday presents, and a completely blank costume. There are also 6 or 7 unused Achievements. Two are blank. And one might have been used: Shopper, for buying something in the item shop. Unused Achievements: Kevin Forever, Hazards!, Weapony?, and REEASARCH (yes it is spelled like that XD). There is an unused Bigger shop. This was used before they updated the shop to take up the entire screen instead of a small corner. EVERY music track in the game has an icon. Though some are unseen. In the snow update, there is an unused map. It is a Halloween Map. Everything is darker, and the 'House' has lights on it and a spider outside, Interestingly the spider is the same one as the CHARACTER Spider. Interestingly the Halloween map comes AFTER the Christmas map. Weird. The Zapatron, added in the More Battles Update actually was never fully added. Nobody ever got to use it except for developers. Apparently, it did 99 DMG. Though this is unknown, as vaulted weapons were COMPLETELY removed from the game to reduce loading time. Though there still is LOTS of loading time. Playtime without her jump rope is not used, as Safety Scissors are not in the game. This was probably a leftover from Baldi's Basics! There are bigger versions of Arts and Crafter's two sprites. Maxwell has a holding animation for the fishing rod. 1st Prize has alot of unused sprites for when he is rotated in directions he never gets rotated in. The weapons have the older version of the weapons still in the costumes. Ammo has an unused purple variant. The purple one was used at a time. The Weapons and Ammo that were changed for the Thanos Limited Time still have their costumes. In the Costumes of the Proximity Grenade Launcher Ammo, there is an unused Rocket that has no fire, and faces a different direction. Birthday Suprise's Ammo is still in the costumes. Though the weapon isn't. There are two Victory Royale screens. Appearently it changed from chapter 1 to chapter 2. The basic Hat is unused. Through changing scripts you can make the hat appear. Unused New Rocket. There is an unused rocket in the game, but its completely new. It has a different style than the other rocket. In the final update (just a patch..?) to announce that the game was done, there was a BLUE button added to the costumes of the normal button. I guess if you want to consider it Unused... There are ALL of the older variants of the map. (Chapter 1 and 2, ALL Seasons.) Moving (1).svg|New Rocket Idle (1).svg Sturdy mechanical parts icon.png|Machanical Parts Fishing Rod.svg|Fishing Rod Mythic.png|Mythic Goldfish could be fished with the fishing rod. Flopper.png|Flopper! Fishing Bob.svg|The Fishing Bob Smallfry.png|Small French Fry. Sorry, just Small Fry Slurpfish.png|Slurpfish Costume1 (1).svg|The Old Ammo Category:Browse